An optical module is a component of optical systems. If such an optical module can track the movement of a moving object, especially a rapidly moving object, and emit a beam toward the object, there may be many useful applications in everyday life. First, the type of optical module has potential applications inside the home. For example, if harmful insects, such as mosquitoes, etc., enter a house, the optical module tracks the movement of the insects and then emits a beam to the insects to kill them, which will be preferable rather than the conventional method that burns mosquito-repellent and emits a strong smell while removing the insects. There are also additional applications. If a thief or a burglar breaks into a building, the optical module tracks their movement and emits a beam towards them, so as to produce an alarm or stop them. In that case, the optical module can contribute to crime prevention or subdue criminals. Furthermore, we can find other applications for this device in military areas. If a missile is emitted from an enemy, the optical module tracks the movement of the missile and emits a beam towards it, so that it can be shot down in the air. In that case, the optical module can be a good means of military defense. In order to realize the applications described above, it is necessary to implement an optical module that can track a rapidly moving object.
Meanwhile, micro-electro-mechanical systems (MEMS) have also come under the spotlight. MEMS are a computer combined with a small mechanism, such as a sensor valve, a gear, a reflector and a semiconductor chip manipulator, etc. MEMS, also referred to as a smart meter, are a device with a microcircuit in a small silicon chip, installed into mechanical apparatuses such as reflectors or sensors. For example, MEMS are utilized in a variety of applications, such as a device that inflates an air bag to match a passenger's weight with a vehicle's speed detected by the air bag, a global positioning system (GPS) sensor that reads a continuous track and a treatment process for freight transportation, an interactive sensor for sensing changes in the air flow on the surface of airplane wings according to the air resistance and performing a corresponding operation according to the sensed result, an optical switch for outputting an optical signal at 20 nanometers per second, a sensor-manipulated heating/cooling device, and a sensor installed in a building for changing the flexibility of matter that reacts to atmospheric pressure. In particular, it is necessary to apply a micro-mirror or a micro-minor array, manufactured according to optical MEMS technology, to the optical module described above, which can track a rapidly moving object and emit a beam towards the object.